


Stay Calm

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered SOUL Re-Write! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bisexual Mike Schmidt, M/M, Multi, Nearly Everyone is not Straight, Not Canon Compliant, Only FNAF 1-3 apply here, POV Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy is called Scott Jayar, Purple Guy is called Vincent Profiro (not affiliated with Rebornica), Purple Guy is two separate people, Purple Guy/Phone Guy is Scott and Vincent, This is an AU, Unreliable Narrator Mike Schmidt, Vincent and William Afton shared a body at one point, also they go in order of the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: Mike Schmidt just got a job at the local arcade for kids. The animatronics are glitching out and trying to kill him. There's more sinister forces at play than that, though.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Shattered SOUL Re-Write! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585555
Kudos: 12





	1. Five Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a re-write of a very old AU I created! Mike's narration is very unreliable, but you'll find out why.
> 
> Enjoy and stay awesome, y'all!

_ Maniacal laughter echoes as I observe my surroundings. Bruised and bloodied bodies surround me, the lifeless figures in eternal agony. I count off - one, two, three, four corpses - my friends, the only ones I had left in this damn place. I turn to the mirror -  _ **_he_ ** _ stands in my place, blood coating his cheek as a sadistic grin crosses his face. Enraged at his glee, I strike the surface with a resounding crack. _ _  
_

* * *

_  
_ Shooting up into the darkness of my room, I sigh defeatedly.   
  
“Come on, Schmidt, pull yourself together.” I mutter as I glance at the clock, “10:00 PM” glaring back at me in bright red LED. Forcing myself to get up and dressed, I throw on the uniform I got for this new job - the night shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, the local arcade joint for small kids.    
  
_ Apparently, they need someone to make sure no-one comes in to steal their “prize animatronics”. I think they could probably defend themselves. _   
  
The thought crosses my mind as I drive up to the place that I could just not go in, that I could look for a different damn job - but I know that Fazbear’s is my  _ last _ option available. Resigned to my fate, I step out of my dented, outdated car and enter the back door to the Security Office.

* * *

Walking in, I spot the banged-up wooden desk, the swivel chair stuck to the ground by the last guys’ piece of gum, and the tablet monitor for the cameras. The doors reveal gaping hallways, and the light switches on each side seem to mock my presence. I take my spot on the chair, and pick up the tablet.

Checking the power level, I see the 100% flash back at me, while giving me a view of the main stage area, where all three animatronics are in their places. The camera flickers, and Bonnie has left his post. I crack my neck and roll my shoulders back in anticipation, allowing the adrenaline to rush through my system.   
  
Five long nights of this, and then the story  _ really _ begins.


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a supernatural encounter during his fourth night.

Setting down the tablet, I rub my temples with my thumb and index finger. Fourth night at it, and these hallucinations are starting to get the better of me.   


* * *

  
“It’s okay, you just gotta stay calm, Mike - not too difficult. These fuckers want you scared outta your mind. If you don’t let it get to you, then they’ll -” I’m cut off by a small voice, near impossible to hear over the whirring.    
  


“That’s not going to work, new guy. Frederick and Ben are really, really stubborn when it comes to these things.”   


* * *

  
_There she is._   
  
“Wait - what, who’s there? Show yourself!” I grab the flashlight I never even use, waving it around like a weapon. My sightline settles on a translucent figure - black hair tied back in pigtails, pale blue eyes wide as dinner plates. 

“You can hear me? But - there’s only ever been one person able to do that, and I’m pretty sure that he’d never come back.”   


* * *

  
_ And yet, here I am. _

“What’s your name, kid?” I ask, holding out my flashlight at them. The ghost seems startled, and surprised. Their gaze holds my own as they respond, louder than before.   
  
“Mine?! What’s yours, and how come you can see and hear me?” They gesture to me, obviously more confused than I am.

* * *

_ You go through this as many times as I have, it loses the shock factor, you know? _

* * *

  
“I asked you first. Tell me your name and I’ll tell you mine. Deal?” I sigh, trying to placate their panic.   
  
“I’m Faith. And you are?”   
  
“Mike Schmidt.” Their eyes, which were already wide before, seemed to get impossibly wider at the sound of my name.   


* * *

“Mikey? From Fabian’s accident?”


	3. Exposition

_ “So let’s get this straight, Faith - the same kid that your little brother attacked years ago -” _ _   
_   
“1987, George.”   
  
_ “Right, in 1987. The kid Fabian attacked using Foxy, he’s back - and he’s the new night guard? And somehow, you saving his life tied you to him?” _ _   
_   
“Yeah. I know, I know, we’re not supposed to be able to tie ourselves to living people, Mikey’s crazy for coming back, I know - so don’t even start with me, Frederick.”   


* * *

These kids, they got killed by some asshole who used to work here - and now they’ve “tied” themselves to an animatronic in pursuit of revenge. 

_ Damnit. _

Yet somehow, the incident I had as a kid - the one in this same damn place at a family friend’s birthday party when I was around eight - was the fault of the kid tied to Foxy. His older sister saved me, but now her spirit is tied to me until they all move on.

_ God fuckin damnit. I never can catch a break, can I? _

* * *

At least they’re not gonna try and kill me anymore, so that’s a plus, I guess. Place is shutting down in a few weeks, though - dunno what they’ll do then. 

  
_ Poor kids. They didn’t deserve to die, did they? I mean, how much damage can a group of kids no older than 10 do? _

* * *

_ Scratch that, a group of kids below the age of 10 can do a shit-ton of damage, actually.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A real shit-ton of damage, if you consider the fact that said kids are possessing robot animatronics and have killed like 20 different night guards in revenge. _

* * *

Anyways, so these lil’ guys have decided that they’re not gonna kill me because apparently one of ‘em who  _ wasn’t _ tied to an animatronic accidentally tied themselves to me during my childhood accident.    


_ I feel bad for the guy who is gonna replace me where they end up… poor sap won’t know what hit ‘em. _


End file.
